1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates amusement devices which specifically provide a thrill based on a high-altitude perception, and in particular to amusement rides featuring big-sized cabins intended to be occupied simultaneously by 8-10 or more people.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current amusement rides featuring cabins which can accommodate a great number of guests at one time do not provide thrills and their amusing effect is monotonous because the guests are not organized inside the cabins. The guests lack the opportunity to enjoy the ride and the surrounding view and to have a nice meal at the same time.
It is assumed that no known amusement ride solves the task of providing an entertainment which simultaneously combines the joys of the ride itself, a panoramic view and partaking of food, drinks, etc.